Give Yourself Over
by Demonwolf
Summary: A young girl finds herself at the castle of Frank N. Futer and is thrown into a world where she may find happiness.
1. Over at the Frankenstein Place

**Ch.1: Over at the Frankenstein Place**

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own the RHPS characters. The only character I own is Kayla._

_What was I thinking? _In both anger and grief, Kayla Dalson slammed her hands against the steering wheel of her black station wagon, laid her head down, and began to sob. She had assumed that her car- a vehicle bought with her hard-earned money- would be able to get her to work and back. She was half-right; the machine had carried her to her job with plenty of time to spare. But on the way home, it had given out on a dirt path that led through the now-darkened woods.

The cold fog condensed on her windows and Kayla shuddered. Ominous thunder clouds gathered above her; tell-tale signs of the fast-approaching storm. Alone, far away from any town or even a pay phone, Kayla felt as lost as a child stranded in the woods. Which, she supposed, she was. After all, she was only seventeen. Then again, that didn't matter in her family. Her wealthy parents paid little heed to the fact that Kayla and her sisters were still considered children in the eyes of adult society and let the three Dalson girls do pretty much whatever they desired. Out of the three, only Kayla had stayed on the straight and narrow path. Lucy and Michelle, Kayla's sisters, had thrown themselves into the wild world of rich parties when they were only thirteen.

Lightning flashed across the sky, jerking Kayla out of her meditations. Stormy weather was only going to make finding help more difficult. Kayla started out her windows, not expecting to see anything that could help her, but to her surprise, her hazel eyes spotted a flickering light a few feet away. Curious, Kayla wiped at her eyes and looked harder. Yes, there it was: a soft glow in the middle of the woods. Oh, well, better than nothing.

Kayla stepped out of her car and (sure enough), it began to rain. Kayla slammed her door and took off running toward the light. The water pelted her skin, which was sticky with ice cream, syrups, and stained with food coloring. Carvel was never a fun place to work, but when your customers actually threw ice cream back at you, it suddenly got a lot worse. Hurrying through the dark woods, Kayla soon came to the source of the light: an old grey castle.

Kayla froze on the castle's front porch. She had heard of this place. "The Old Frankenstein Place" was what it was known as around town and quite frankly, the name suited the setting. The castle was quite creepy and looked just right for mad scientists to stay while experimenting on dead bodies. But creepy or not, the castle and whatever inhabitants resided inside were Kayla's only hope of getting help. So she raised her hand and knocked on the old wooden door.


	2. Special Guest?

**Ch.2: Special Guest?**

The door swung open and Kayla bit back a startled yelp. A hunched-over man with long, stringy blond hair stared at her with a piercing and slightly irritated gaze.

"Yes?"

"Um, hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I use your phone? You see, my car broke down and-"

"What the hell happened to you?" The man gestured at Kayla's stained clothing and ice-cream-and-toppings-smeared skin and hair.

"Uh, well, I work at a Carvel and-"

"Maybe you'd better come in." The man stepped to the side to let Kayla enter.

"Thank you. I won't be long. I just-" Kayla's words were cut off by the sudden appearance of a woman with heavy make-up, light brown hair, and dressed in a rather revealing maid outfit. She stared at Kayla, unbelief written all over her face.

"For once in my life, I have nothing to say. There are no words." The accent in her voice sounded to Kayla like that of a Transylvanian or Russian. The woman turned to the hunched man with a questioning glance. "Where did you find _this_ one?"

_This one? _Kayla opened her mouth, but was once again cut off by the male servant.

"Actually, sis, she found us. She's a Carvel girl, as you can plainly _see_." Kayla didn't much care for the tone of his voice, but held her tongue. She really did need their help and being rude wouldn't help.

"Carvel, huh?" The woman stared at Kayla again. "The ice cream machine explode or something?"

"Not exactly. But I-" The sound of high heels on the floor echoed through the hall and a man's voice, tinged with an English accent called out,

"Riff-Raff! Magenta! Whatever _are_ you doing?" All three swung around and Kayla felt her eyes widen. Standing in the hallway was, without a doubt, the strangest man she had ever seen. Tall and evidently graceful (anyone who could walk in 6-inch heels had to have _some_ grace), he was wearing dark eye-shadow, blood-red lipstick, and had drawn-on eyebrows. His black hair was very curly and they shone in the bright hall-light. He was wearing a dark, lacy corset, women's lingerie, fishnet stockings, and lace-up gloves. A strange sight indeed, but all the same, very… well, sexy.

The man's eyes touched upon Kayla and widened. "What in the world?" He strode over to the little group, halting only a few feet away from them. "Darling, you have to be one of the _sorriest _sights I've ever seen! You look like you fell in a giant ice-cream sundae!"

"Actually, all this" Kayla pointed to the numerous stains decorating her body, "are all ice cream cones. We had a sale today and apparently kids don't like it when they have to get small cones instead of large!" The man's eyes fell to Kayla's chest and he smiled.

"Carvel? That _dreadful_ little ice cream parlor? You _work_ there?" He chuckled. "You poor thing; it must be horrible. And what was this about your car?"

"She says her car broke down, Master," the man- Riff-Raff, he was called- spoke up. "Should we help her?" He exchanged a glance with his sister as he spoke and Kayla suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Look, all I need is-"

"Is some one waiting for you at home?" The apparent master of the house asked suddenly. Kayla paused, then sighed. "No."

"Magenta, show the young lady to a room. Let her have a bath and get her some clean nightwear and clothing."

"That's okay. I-"

"Come now, dear, I couldn't send such a sweet young thing like you out by yourself in this _dreadful_ weather now, could I? At least let me put you up for the night." He gave her a strange smile, a smile that suggested that it might be more than a night that Kayla would spend in a castle.

"Look, that's nice of you, Mr.-"

"Actually, it's Dr. Dr. Frank N. Futer. But call me Frankie. And you are, darling?"

"Kayla Dalson."

"Dalson?" Magenta frowned slightly. "One of the Dalson girls belonging to Ted and Sue Dalson, those local millionaires?"

"What's a rich girl doing working in an ice-cream shop?" Riff-Raff put in.

Kayla frowned. "No rudeness intended, but that's my business."

"Riff-Raff, leave the poor thing alone," Frank commanded. Turning back to his new house guest, he gave her the same strange smile.

"Get yourself cleaned up, dear Kayla, you'll feel better for it." Knowing she was defeated, Kayla nodded.

"Thank you… Frankie." He was still watching after her even after Magenta had led the girl away. Riff-Raff silded up to his master, a frown on his face.

"You planning something for her?"

"We shall see." Frank paused. There was something in the girl's eyes that he could not read. He didn't know what it was, but he intended to find out one way or another. In the meantime, his new little guest would be staying right here.

"Riff, have Magenta find out what she likes to eat, then prepare it. In the meantime, take those filthy clothes she was wearing- especially that Carvel shirt- and get rid of them. I don't think she'll need them again."

_Author's note:_ I actually work at a Carvel and while I've never had ice cream thrown at me, I have had to deal with some very rude customers. Also, regardless of how busy the job gets, you get pretty dirty working in an ice cream store. Not much fun.


	3. Girl Talk

**Ch.3: Girl Talk**

Kayla couldn't believe her eyes. The washroom she had been led to was the size of a public bath house. Quite clearly, Frankie spared no expense when it came to his living arrangements. The tiled floor and walls were a blinding white and the bath tubs were set deep enough into the floor so that Kayla could easily sit in hot water up to her neck. A line of shampoo, conditioner, and skin cream bottles were set by each of the eight bath tubs, all in different scents and colors. Thick fluffy towels were set up on a small platform to each tub's left and a thin gauzy curtain could be pulled around each of the circular tubs. It was nothing less than extravagant.

"Chose one. It doesn't matter which." Kayla glanced at Magenta and headed over to one of the middle tubs. Magenta watched her and then headed out of the room."I'll get you some clothes," Kayla heard her mutter. Kneeling down, Kayla turned on the hot water tap and watched as crystalline, steaming water gushed into the spotless tub. Her mind was still reeling at the sudden turn of events her life had taken. Less than twenty minutes ago, she had been on her way home from a horrible day at work and now? She was about to take a bath in the castle of a man she didn't know and who happened to be a transvestite. A transvestite who happened to be quite good-looking, but still a stranger.

"Who are you?" A high-pitched voice jerked Kayla back to reality and she looked up. A young woman with short red hair and wrapped in a fuzzy blue robe was staring at her. Her eyes suddenly widened and she practically ran forward."I KNOW you! You're Kayla Dalson! Oh my God, what're you doing here?""Her car broke. Frank decided to keep her." Magenta had re-entered the room and set a bundle of clothing down next to Kayla's bathtub. Turning to Kayla, she asked,"The Master wants to know what you like to eat." Slightly taken aback, Kayla could only stammer."Uh, well… I was just planning on making a sandwich tonight. You know, a fresh roll, some cold cuts, cheese, mayo, lettuce, that sort of thing. But-" Magenta abruptly left the room with a brisk nod. Beside her, the young woman giggled."She does that, but she's pretty nice once you get to know her. I'm Columbia, by the way." She held out a hand, the nails painted a cheery bright blue, to Kayla, who shook it."Nice to meet you." Columbia looked Kayla up and down and giggled again."What HAPPENED to you? You look like you fell in a sundae."

"Yeah, I've been told that," Kayla muttered. 

"From Frankie, I bet," Columbia giggled. She set her stuff down by the tub next to Kayla's and began to fill it. "So, why the ice cream look?""I work at a Carvel." Kayla stripped off the stained blue Carvel shirt she wore over the white long-sleeve shirt and folded it with a grimace. The shirt was sticky and disgusting and quite frankly, Kayla was glad to be out of it."Why? You're rich." Columbia looked slightly confused."Yeah, but hard work never killed anyone." _Bad bosses are another story, though._

Columbia shrugged and added a fruity-scented bubble bath to her water. Kayla turned back to her own bath and saw it was full enough. Turning off the water, Kayla pulled the gauzy curtain around the tub. Columbia giggled again."Shy?""More like modest." Kayla stripped of the reminder of her dirty clothing and folded them up, placing her shoes on top of them. With a sigh, she slipped into the steaming water and allowed herself to relax for a moment. Regardless of where she was, the hot water felt good against her soiled skin and helped her exhausted muscles to loosen. She leaned back and allowed her dark, shoulder-length hair to slip into the water before selecting a green, fresh-smelling shampoo. As she sat up, she heard the slight splashing of Columbia slipping into her own bath.

"So, let me get this straight. You're rich and working at a Carvel because you like working?"

"Sort of. I just thought having my own income was a good idea. That's how I bought my car. For all the good it did me," Kayla added as she worked the shampoo through her hair. Kayla herself wasn't sure whether to classify her hair as black or very dark brown, but at the time being, it was streaked with vanilla, chocolate, and syrups. A good shampoo would restore its luster.

"What about your sisters?"

"They don't work." Kayla ducked her head under the water to rinse her hair, then grabbed the bar of white soap and began running it over her body. "What about you, Columbia? What's your story?"

"Not much to tell. I came from an okay home, but I wasn't really happy. I didn't want to join Girl Scout clubs or bake cookies or any of those things. I liked tap dancing, but that was about it. I ran away from home two months ago; I was with this biker guy named Eddie, but he and I split not long after. Then, I met Frankie. I was just walking down the street when he drove by in a pick-up trick and winked at me. Just like that, Time meant nothing and I found myself here." Columbia sighed. "It's been great."

"Wow. Glad it's worked out for you thus far." Kayla finished scrubbing her body, glad to be rid of the ice cream stains. She laid back and just enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her body.

"Frankie's just fantastic. I love him, really LOVE him. What do you think of him?"

"He's definitely a nice guy," Kayla agreed, but refused to elaborate. She was still unsure of how she felt about the strange Dr. Frank N. Futer other than she thought he was good-looking, transvestite or not.

"He's the best." Columbia had finished bathing and had stepped out of her tub. Kayla heard her toweling off and decided to do the same. She sat in the tub until almost all the water had gone, than ran the water again to get rid of the soap suds. She also washed her hair one last time to ensure she got all the gunk out. Satisfied, she bound her dark locks in a towel and wrapped herself in another before examining the nightwear Magenta had left her. Soft, white linen pajama bottoms and top, decorated with light green swirls, awaited her, as did a pair of soft white slippers. Magenta had also left a new hairbrush and toothbrush for her.

The sound of a hair dryer made Kayla peer around her curtain. Columbia, back in her robe, was drying her short hair.

"Um, could I borrow that after you?" In response, Columbia flicked of the dryer and gestured that Kayla come over."Come one, let me do it for you! I'm good at this.""If you insist." Kayla soon found herself seated as Columbia combed out her dark hair and began to dry it. The brush strokes actually felt good and Kayla began to feel at ease around the bubbly young woman. "Do you do this sort of thing often?""Believe it or not, Magenta and I usually do each other's hair and nails at night. It's fun, if you ever wanna join in."

"Thanks for the offer, but I was never into that sort of thing.""Oh, okay. What are you into, then?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I'm not good at any particular thing.""Oh, c'mon. You've gotta be good something."

"If I am, I don't know what it is." Columbia turned off the dryer and brushed Kayla's hair a few more times. Kayla smiled at her.

"Thanks. You are good at this.""No problem. Um, wanna be friends?" Columbia looked so hopeful that Kayla almost had to bite her lip from laughing."Uh, sure." 

"Oooh, this'll be fun. You're gonna love the castle; every day here is just the best!"

"I'm just staying for the night." Kayla pulled on the pajamas and slippers and started to pick up her clothes.

"Magenta'll get those." Columbia pointed to a small white basket. "She's used to it. People always say they're 'just staying for the night,' but they always end up staying longer. Frankie can be really… persuasive." 

"Persuasive?" Columbia winked at her."You'll probably find out. Know where your room is?"

"Yeah. Magenta showed it to me before taking me here. It's just down the hall." Columbia had gathered her things."I'll walk out with you. Mine's down the hall and to the left." The two girls left the washroom and soon, Kayla found herself back at her own guest room."Night, Kayla. See you in the morning.""Yeah. See you, Columbia." Kayla watched as the other girl headed to her room, then went into her own space. Little did she know that she would not be alone for long.


	4. Beginning of Love

**Ch.4: Beginning of Love**

Although she was used to having her own large space, Kayla had to admit that the guest room she had been shown to was something else. The huge bed in the center of the room was covered with a thick red quilt and red curtains were just waiting for a hand to draw the large braided cord in the upper right corner so they could drape down and conceal the occupant. Or occupants.

The rest of the room was painted in soft whites and a large oaken armoire stood to the right of the bed. There was also a white vanity table and mirror next to the armoire and Kayla was willing to bet her family's fortune that it was stocked full of cosmetics. A door on the left wall led to a small bathroom containing a toilet, sink, and bathtub.

_This is beyond incredible, _Kayla thought, looking around. _Who is this guy, exactly?_

"Enjoying the view, darling?" Kayla whirled around to find Frank himself staring at her and leaning against a silver cart loaded with, what else, but rolls and sandwich ingredients. Frank gestured at it.

"Thought you might like a little company for dinner, Kayla. And perhaps afterwards?" Kayla took a step backward towards the bed, ready to dart into the bathroom if needed. Frank noticed her reaction.

"Come now, I won't hurt you. I am many things, my dear, but a rapist is not one of them."

_That's a relief._ Sitting down, she replied,

"Dinner company would be nice, um, Frankie, but-"

"Fantastic." Frank easily pushed the cart over to the bed and sat down. Kayla sat down stiffly, keeping at least two feet between her and her host. Frank, however, seemed determined to get close to her. He slid over to her, gesturing to the spread.

"Help yourself. I'm debating between the smoked ham and the sliced salmon. What about you?" Kayla become making her sandwich, trying to create some distance between her and Frank as she did.

"I'm making my favorite: roast beef, orange cheese, mayo, and lettuce." Her sandwich made, Kayla slowly bit into it. The taste was excellent and she had to force herself not to stuff the whole thing in her mouth. _Seven hours hard work with no time to sit or eat._ So typical of a workday at Carvel.

Frank, meanwhile, had elected not to chose between the ham and salmon and had put a little of both on his roll, along with mayo, French mustard, lettuce, and tomato. He too seemed to be relishing his meal, but his expression made Kayla think that his mind was on a different subject entirely.

Still, an up-close view of him only confirmed her idea of him being good-looking. His muscles were well-toned and his skin was a delicate bronze. And as he glanced sideways at her, Kayla noticed that his eyes were hazel, like hers. And set in his finely-shaped face, they were gorgeous.

_Stop, stop, stop! What is wrong with you? You're having thoughts about a man who you've only just met! On top of that, you have no idea just what his intentions are by taking you in like this! Kayla, what are you thinking?_

Actually, what she was thinking was that she wouldn't mind the feel of his lips on hers or his hand on her cheek. Kayla was a virgin, yes, but she'd had crushes and fantasies before. And the man sitting next to her was, without a doubt, the first person to make her heart pound like a drum. Kayla was beginning to understand what Columbia had meant when she said that Frank was persuasive; his very _being_ was charismatic and was working its magic on her with no effort.

"How about a drink, my dear?" Frank had pulled a couple of unmarked bottles and two glasses from underneath the cart.

"Anything non-alcoholic?" Frank looked bemused. "I'm only seventeen,' she added.

"What has age got to do with it? It certainly doesn't stop _certain_ people." Kayla frowned.

"No, it doesn't, but I'll still stick by my decision."

"Oh, if you insist." Frank uncorked a bottle and a bubbly amber liquid poured out. "Sparkling cider for you, dear Kayla, and some red Transylvanian wine for me" Frank filled up his own glass with a blood red liquid and took a long slow sip, watching Kayla all the while.

"You're from Transylvania?"

"Transylvania is the name of the galaxy I'm from. Transsexual is my home planet." Frank chuckled at the incredulous look Kayla gave him.

"You're saying you're an alien?"

"You said it, no I. And again, what difference does it make?" Frank's face was now an inch from her own. Kayla scooted back a bit, now more than a tad uneasy.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla, _please_ don't be nervous." Frank reached out and laid a manicured hand on the girl's shoulder. "I promise I will not hurt you. I just want to get to know you, that's all." Frank held back the words "for now," knowing that by speaking them, he would turn Kayla's mood from unease to fright. He could handle unease; fright he did not need.

Kayla stared at him, but didn't pull away from his touch. It was, in all actuality, kind of comforting. She couldn't remember the last time her parents or sisters had shown her the same kind of reassurance and allowed herself to relish both the emotion as well as the feeling of Frank's hand.

"There, you see?" Her contentment must have shown on her face because Frank suddenly seemed very pleased. His hand crept upwards until it was lightly cradling her cheek. "I would never dream of harming a sweet little thing like you, Kayla." His red nails ran up and down Kayla's cheek and she savored the touch. Whether he was an alien, a transvestite, or just plain strange, it couldn't be denied that he had _incredibly_ gentle fingers.

"There now." Frank suddenly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Get yourself some rest, my darling. We'll resume in the morning." And just like that, he had breezed out of the room.

Kayla lay back on her bed, head whirling. _What just happened?_ Somehow managing to pull the thick quilt over her, Kayla reached over and turned off her bedside lamp, the only source of light in the room. Darkness flooded in and Kayla closed her eyes, the thick pillow cradling her hand as softly as Frank's hand had cradled her cheek. The touch of his lips on hers lingered and her heart was beating like it was trying to escape her chest.

_Persuasive doesn't even begin to describe him. He's-_ but Kayla had fallen asleep before her mind could speak the last word: _perfect._


	5. Feels Like Home

**Ch.5:**

When Kayla next opened her eyes, it was in a state of momentary confusion due to waking up in a strange bed. However, as sleep faded and her head cleared, she quickly remembered the events of the night before, not to mention Frank's kissing her. Even now, just thinking about it, her head whirled.

A sudden knock at the door snapped her out of her mediations.

"Come in." To her surprise, Riff-Raff entered pushing a silver cart not unlike the one that had held her dinner the night before. With a grunt, the stringy-haired servant parked it near her bedside, then muttered,

"Master wants you to eat at your leisure, then enjoy yourself for the day. He'll see you later."

"Thank you for-" but once again, Kayla was cut off (this time due to Riff-Raff's departure) before she could finish. With a sigh, Kayla sat up and examined her breakfast. Apparently, another of Frank's beliefs was choice and judging by the array she was given, Kayla certainly had that. The cart was laden with toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and fruit with juice (apple, orange, tomato, or raspberry), coffee, and tea for beverages. Her stomach growled and Kayla decided to at least start with a plain waffle with syrup and some apple juice.

As she ate, Kayla quietly reflected on Riff-raff's comment. _Enjoy myself? Frankie will see me later? But I need to get home! I have work tomorrow night and I need to wash my Carvel shirt. _Come to think of it, where were her clothes from the night before? Sipping her juice, Kayla eyed the armoire. Had one of the servants put her things in there? Columbia had mentioned Magenta being used to looking after guests. Finishing her food, Kayla quickly slipped into her bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth and hair. When she was finished, Kayla approached the armoire and opened it. For a moment, she simply stared at its contents.

_Frankie, this isn't funny._ The armoire was filled, alright, but not with what Kayla was hoping. Glittery mini-skirts, low-cut tube tops, corsets, high heels, and fishnet garments filled the wardrobe from top to bottom and Kayla knew that Frank was behind it. She didn't know how, but she just felt it.

"Kayla?" Kayla whirled around to see Columbia poke her head through the doorway. "Riff-Raff said you were awake. Feeling refreshed?" She grinned, a sparkling in her eyes telling Kayla that her new friend had some idea that Kayla hadn't been alone all night.

"I definitely slept well. Alone." Kayla paused, then added, "Frankie and I did have dinner together last night."

"I TOLD you! He's just wonderful, isn't he?" Columbia sighed with pleasure.

"That he is." _Except when it comes to taking care of my wardrobe._

"You gotta a fashion dilemma?" Columbia joined Kayla and scrutinized the choices.

"You could say that. You see, I don't really wear this stuff and-"

"What DO you normally wear?" Columbia asked curiously.

"Um, jeans and long-sleeved shirts when it's cold, shorts and T-shirts when it's warm, mostly."

"O-kay, we can work with that. C'mon." Columbia grabbed Kayla's hand and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. "Once Frankie sees what you're comfortable wearing, he'll provide you with it. I have some stuff I think you'll like."

Columbia pulled Kayla into her own room (which was more or less identical to Kayla's) and began to rifle through her closet. Kayla glanced around and her eye fell on the bed: it hadn't been slept in.

"You sure this is your room?"

"Hmmm? Of course! I was with Frankie last night, that's all."

_That's all?_ "Here we go, try these." Columbia held out a pair of black pants and a green short-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks. I'll run back to my room and get changed."

"'Kay. Hey, I'm gonna hang in the common room downstairs. It's one of the biggest, loudest rooms, so you can't miss it. Meet me there?"

"Sure." Kayla smiled at Columbia before exiting. _Okay, so she's sleeping with Frankie. For all I know, they've been lovers for ages._ So why did she feel a sudden pang of jealousy when she thought of Columbia and Frank together?

********************************************************************************

_Could be worse_ was Kayla's first thought as she surveyed herself in the mirror. The clothing was made of a light airy material that was very comfortable, but the fact that the clothing clung to her form, showing off every possible curve her body had to offer was slightly unsettling. Still, at least she was covered where it counted.

Fully dressed, Kayla left her room, walked down the winding staircase, and paused, straining her ears. She heard conversation and music down the hall and headed in that direction. Sure enough, the white doors at the end of the hall opened up into a large room where people, most of them in their late teens or early twenties, lounged on couches, danced, and talked, obviously enjoying themselves. In fact, some of the people where _really_ enjoying themselves, as quite a few couples were busy making out. Thankfully, Columbia spotted Kayla and waved her over.

"Glad you found us. Oh, those clothes fit you well."

"Thanks for letting me borrow them," Kayla responded, sitting down on the couch where Columbia was reclining.

"No problem. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Actually, I need to get my stuff and go. I need to wash my work clothes and-"

"Oh, don't worry. Magenta will take care of _that_. Besides, where would you rather be: home or here?"

Kayla didn't even have to think. "Here." She spared one thought of her "home," a cold lonely place even when her family was home.

"Poor little rich girl, huh?" a youngish man dressed in black pants and a woman's blouse piped up.

"Perhaps," Kayla replied, with just a touch of coldness. The guy grinned at her.

"I offended you, I'm sorry." He held out a hand and Kayla, won over by his huge grin, shook it.

"No worries. Believe me, I've been called worse." And she had, although there was no way she was going to discuss how the tabliods treated here now.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Kayla gestured to a group of people who seemed to be dancing.

"Oh, that's the Time Warp. It's the national dance of Transsexual, Translyvania. Wanna learn?" Columbia looked eager to teach her.

"Yeah!" Kayla was almost surprised at how eager she herself was. Perhaps, in its own way, Frank's castle was feeling more like home than her own mansion.

"It's real easy. First, you jump to the left…"

********************************************************************************

Within an hour, Kayla could dance the Time Warp as well as any of the guests. Paul, the young man she had met, had also helped her learn and was surprised with her progress.

"Kayla, you're a natural! You've got it!"

"Well, thanks for teaching me, you guys."

"Our pleasure; it's good to have another good dancer around," Columbia replied, flashing Kayla a grin.

"Kayla?" Kayla turned to see Magenta staring at her. "The Master wishes for you to join him in his lab."


	6. In the Lab

**Ch. 5: In the Lab**

Magenta escorted Kayla to the elevator and shut her inside.

"Push that button," the maid ordered. Kayla did so, and immediately, the elevator began to rise. Within seconds, Kayla found herself in a beautiful pink room filled with lovely marble statues of muscular men. The ceiling was painted a deep blue with a starry pattern and strange scientific equipment was everywhere.

Frank, dressed in a green surgical gown, was in the center of the room and he turned to stare at his young guest as the elevator door opened.

"Ah, Kayla, there you are." He waved her over. "And how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. Columbia and Paul taught me how to dance the Time Warp."

"Ah, fantastic. And how nice you look, darling." Frank's eyes crept over Kayla in approval.

"Yeah, Columbia leant me the clothes too." Frank gave Kayla a knowing smile and Kayla felt relief wash through her. Somehow, she knew that when it came to clothes, Frank had gotten the message.

Still, it didn't really matter. Kayla hated the idea, but she had to thank her strange host, get her stuff, and go. But before she could even open her mouth, Frank had seized Kayla's arm and had pulled her to the center of the room, where a large red tank was bolted to the floor. Inside, floating in a teal liquid, was a bandaged humanoid figure.

"What is it?" Kayla asked, suddenly fascinated.

"My greatest work," Frank replied. "A man with wavy blond hair, huge muscles, and tanned skin. He'll be perfect, don't you agree, Kayla?"

"Well, to me, he's almost perfect."

"_Almost_ perfect?" Kayla felt her heart skip a beat; Frank now seemed pretty angry. "And what, may I ask, could he be lacking?"

"Kayla hoped that her response would pacify him. "A name."

Frank paused, then suddenly broke into loud laughter.

"Oh, Kayla, you _are_ so very clever!" he gasped in between fits of mirth. "But you're also quite right; he does need a name. He is to be called Rocky."

"Rocky," Kayla repeated. A muscle man named Rocky. It seemed to fit. "I like it, Frankie. I really do."

"I hoped you would, darling. That's why I want you to be my special guest at my party when I unveil him two days from now."

"Two days? But I-"

"Don't worry about your job, sweet Kayla. I had Riff take care of _that_."

"Take care of it?"

"Yes. I had him call your boss and tell him that there was a family emergency you had to attend to. As of now, you are out of town for the next week."

Kayla could only imagine how happy her boss was about that. David wasn't an easy man on a good day and seemed to think things like family emergencies could be planned in advance. "Bet that made my boss's day," she muttered.

"He _was_ quite rude about it. Honestly, darling, why do you work for him?"

"Good question." Kayla liked Frank and was beginning to trust him, but she didn't want to go into details of her personal life with him right now; it was just too depressing for her.

"Well, you're free now, darling." Frank gave her a smile that made Kayla slightly uneasy, but the feeling quickly passed. After all, it was only a week she was taking off and not an eternity.

"So, will you be my special guest, Kayla?" Frank asked her again, draping an arm around her shoulders. Kayla paused for only a moment to reflect on how wonderful it was to be so close to this strange and yet wonderful man before saying,

"I would be honored to be your special guest, Frank."


	7. A Night of Celebration

**Ch. 7: A Night of Celebration**

Over the next two days, Kayla found that life in Frank's castle was far more enjoyable than anything her parents' vast fortune could buy. She and Columbia had become fast friends, often spending hours trading stories about their lives. Kayla, however, kept quite a bit about her life a secret, as she absolutely hated talking about how she had become wealthy.

Kayla also formed fairly strong ties with riff Raff and Magenta. Magenta, she found, was quite easy to get along with once she was able to relax and enjoy herself. Riff, on the other hand, seemed to have eyes only for Magenta, but it was in Kayla's nature to try and be nice and she would often catch Riff throwing grateful glances in her direction.

And, of course, there was Frank. With the presentation of Rocky so close, he was spending hours alone in his lab working away, but there was never a day when Kayla didn't see him. In fact, he and Kayla would often eat lunch or dinner together, which Kayla found to be quite enjoyable. True, frank was older than she was, but at the same time, she was far more comfortable around him than she was the rich spoiled snots her own age.

Finally, the night of the party arrived. Frank would make his own grand entrance as host and lead everyone up to the lab, but until he did, the guests would be free to entertain themselves. Like the other guests, Kayla was dressed in black and white, but she had given her own touch to her outfit. She wore black pants, a simple white shirt, and a cropped black vest. She had pulled her hair back into a some-up some-down style and her face was free of make-up.

"Hey, looking good!" were Columbia's first words to her when Kayla stepped out of her room.

"Thanks. Same to you." Columbia giggled, turning about to give Kayla the full view of her outfit: a glittery corset, striped shorts, fishnet stockings, blue socks, blue sequined tap shoes, a studded dog collar, and a gold sequined hat and tailcoat.

"So, ready for some fun?"

"Lead the way, Columbia!"

Kayla was no stranger to parties; her parents hosted plenty of them. But for the first time, she didn't feel judged or closed in. People danced and made out with little care as to who was watching them. Within half an hour, Kayla felt more at ease in the strange setting than she could ever recall feeling at any party.

Soon enough, the guests began the time Warp and Kayla joined in with a will. As she jumped left with the rest of the group, she noticed that Riff Raff and Magenta had brought in two new guests. A young man and woman, both in their early twenties, were watching the dancers with expressions of utter disbelief written on their faces. The two were soaked from the pouring rain and were dressed in a rather conservative fashion. Kayla wondered who they were, but didn't linger on them; the Time Warp was far more fun. She kept up with even the most experienced dancers, smiled as Columbia did her tap solo, and sank to the ground at the end of the dance, landing right next to her red-haired friend.

"Say! Do any of you know how to Madison?" Kayla rose to her feet with the rest of the crowd at the strange man's words.

_Is this guy for real?_ The rest of the crowd laughed amongst themselves and nodded towards them and suddenly, Kayla knew why they were laughing. Behind the couple, the elevator was descending and a black-cloaked figure suddenly whirled around to confront them. The woman, who had been called Janet by her companion, suddenly screamed and fainted. Looking quite pleased with himself, Frank stepped out of the elevator and began to introduce himself. He held his silver-lined cape closed as he strode up the ballroom's aisle up to the waiting throne, but when he reached the throne and faced the crowd, he threw off his cape, revealing himself in all his transvestite glory.

Kayla had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Janet and her male companion (Kayla was certain she had heard him be called Brad) looked like they had blown several brain fuses just looking at Frank. Still she had to give them a point for determination as brad attempted to ask Frank for a phone. Kayla felt a rush of déjà vie; she herself had ended up at the castle due to a broken car.

Frank, however, said something about getting them a mechanic before motioning to her and Columbia. Frank lounged on his throne with Riff to his immediate left, Magenta standing behind him, Columbia crouched by his fishnet-clad legs, and Kayla sitting on the floor in front of him. She felt Frank's fingers run lightly through her hair in an affectionate gesture and felt a rush of pleasure run through her body. She stared at Brad and Janet, hoping that they understood that such clean-cut, all-American people like them had no real place among Frank and his people. She only hoped they got the message before they both did something they regretted.

Unfortunately, neither of the two seemed to have Frank's subtle means of understanding. As Frank breezed back to his elevator, he called out to them to join him in his lab. The other guests clapped madly as their host departed and they themselves left the room. Kayla felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed it was Paul.

"Columbia's gonna help Frank. You might want to come with me, Kayla, so we can get good seats for Frank's display."

Kayla spared one last look at Brad and Janet, who were having their coats removed by Magenta and Riff.

"Sounds good to me. I'm really looking forward to this."


	8. Rocky's Birthday

**Ch. 8: Rocky's Birthday**

Kayla and Paul made their way up to the lab and stood with the rest of the guests on the ledges overlooking the lab. Frank was facing the elevator, clad once more in his green surgical gown and clutching a pair of pink rubber gloves. The elevator suddenly rose through the floor and Janet and Brad stepped put, holding hands. The pair had been stripped down to their underwear and appeared very uncertain.

"At least they're not wet anymore," Kayla muttered, watching the pair. Beside her, Paul snorted with laughter.

Kayla shook with silent laughter as Frank made small talk with the pair, all the while making them more and more uncomfortable, despite his giving them lab coats to wear. Brad seemed on the verge of losing his temper when Frank mentioned showing them hospitality, as he had not yet met their demands for a phone. And yet, Frank remained utterly calm, dismissing Brad's anger as "a perfect specimen of manhood."

_He wishes. Frank's a better man than Brad in every way._ Kayla felt a mild blush rise in her cheeks at the thought; she knew she was falling and falling hard for the strange Dr. Frank N. Futer.

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionalists!" Frank's words jerked Kayla back to reality and she listened with awe to Frank's speech.

_He's going to bring Rocky to life? I thought he was just creating a human model. Huh, Frank N. Futer or Frankenstein?_

Even as the words ran through her mind, Kayla knew there was no comparison. Victor Frankenstein had been an idiot with a God complex who'd had no idea what to do with the life he'd created. Frank, on the other hand, spoke so glowingly of Rocky that Kayla couldn't help but be envious of Frank's creation. He was certain to be loved by his creator.

Kayla trained her eyes on the goings-on below her. Riff was operating a strange red machine while Frank, Magenta, and Columbia stood by Rocky's birth tank in which the bandaged man still floated. Frank glanced up and scanned the audience; he caught sight of Kayla and tipped her a (fairly flirty) wink. Kayla grinned and waved slightly.

"Oh, Brad, I'm frightened!"

"It's alright, Janet!"

_Oh, brother!_ True, the flashing lights were slightly unsettling, but there was nothing frightening about it. Kayla had already dismissed Brad and Janet in her mind as uptight little wimps; she hoped they'd show some backbone soon or they'd never survive in the castle.

A flash of light momentarily blinded the on-lookers and as she looked back down, Kayla felt her breath catch in her throat; Rocky was standing up.

Joining in with the thunderous applause, Kayla watched as Riff removed the bandages on Rocky's head, revealing feathery blond hair, wide blue eyes, and a startled expression.

"Oh, Rocky!" Frank cried.

Chaos ensued.

First, Riff hoisted the strange machine into the air with Rocky clinging to it, earning himself a kick from Frank, he brought rocky back down, Magenta and Columbia cut of the rest of his bandages, and Rocky made use of his freedom by racing through the lab with Frank in hot pursuit. Like the rest of the guests, Kayla admired Rocky, but she gently grasped his arm when he reached her hoping to get him to stay put. Unfortunately, the newborn muscle man quickly continued his frantic running, nearly knocking Kayla off her feet. Frank managed to catch her, gently squeezing her shoulder in thanks as he did before resuming his pursuit of Rocky.

Finally, Rocky ran back to his birth tank and was sitting on the ladder when Frank finally caught up to him.

"Now really! That's no way to behave on your first day out!' Rocky slumped dejectedly against the ladder. "But, um," Frank continued, grasping the man's leg, "since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you."

The transformation was immediate. Rocky clapped the bars of the ladder and his face lit up with innocent joy. Kayla applauded with the others as Riff, Magenta, and Columbia crowded around the tank.  
"Oh, I just love success!" Frank crowed.

"He's a credit to your genius, Master," Riff said.

"Yes!" Frank agreed.

"A triumph of your brilliance," Magenta noted.

"Yes!"

"He's okay," was Columbia's comment.

"Okay?" Frank slammed his hand on the tank. "Okay?! Humph, I think we can do better than that!" Frank grasped Rocky's hand and led him over to Brad and Janet and asked for their opinion.

"Well, I don't like men with too many muscles," Janet replied, glancing at Brad and prompting slight laughter from the crowd.

"I didn't make him FOR YOU!" Frank snapped at her. "He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval!" More applause as Frank presented Rocky with various exercise equipment and spoke of his plans for the powerfully built man. As he did, Kayla caught Frank's eye and she mouthed the words, "he's perfect" to her host. Frank beamed at her, clearly pleased that his special guest shared his opinion. Indeed, Kayla thought that, for creation, Rocky _was_ perfect. Frank had obviously put in a lot of time and effort into his work and for the first man to be brought to life by science, Rocky didn't seem to have any flaws. Thus, a huge accomplishment.

Meanwhile, Frank had pulled rocky over to him and was standing with his arms around the muscle man's neck, obviously enjoying his moment in the spotlight. Kayla watched the pair and couldn't help, but wish that she could be in Rocky's place, even if for a moment.


	9. A Wedding Night Invitation

**Ch. 9: A Wedding Night Invitation**

Frank's moment with rocky didn't last long. A beeping sound rang out through the lab and the red door frank and Rocky were standing in front of suddenly lowered. Frank gasped and pulled rocky out of the way.

"Eddie!" Columbia squealed.

_Eddie? What's he doing here? I though he and Columbia broke up._ But to Kayla's surprise, a stout figure on a motorcycle came crashing through the door entitled "Deep freeze" and as the biker Eddie removed his sunglasses and helmet, Kayla saw a large scar across his forehead and suddenly felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly.

"Don't worry." Paul had noticed Kayla's discomfort. "Frank told me about this. Eddie volunteered for the experiment to give Rocky half his brain. He's a constant thrill-seeker, but I'm surprised he lived through it. He probably doesn't have long to live, though."

Kayla watched as Eddie began stirring up the crowd and how frank seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. Columbia, on the other hand, seemed perfectly okay with her ex-boyfriend crashing her current lover's party and squealed with glee as Eddie danced and rolled on the floor with her.

This didn't last long, as Eddie suddenly mounted his bike and started racing through the lab. Most of the guests were able to jump out of his way, but a few others, such as herself and Paul, were forced to run for their lives. Paul tripped, sending him out of the way of Eddie's motorcycle and Kayla felt a strong arm grasp her waist and pull her to safety. She glanced up to see Frank's angry face.

"My apologies for him, darling," he murmured, setting her down near the elevator where rocky was shut in. The furious Dr. Futer entered the freezer, pushed riff and magenta out of the way and retrieved an object. Eddie came to a halt and had placed Columbia on the motorcycle's seat and only then noticed frank approaching him with what Kayla now saw as an ice pick. Eddie screamed and attempted to flee, but only managed to fall back into the freezer. The sound of Eddie's death was drowned out by Columbia's screams. Kayla herself was both horrified and relived; Eddie probably wouldn't have lived long, but she wished she didn't have to bear witness to his demise.

Frank stepped out, glanced at his guests, and quipped,

"One from the vaults." Once more, light laughter sounded in the lab.

Rocky banging on the elevator doors quickly captured Frank's attention once more.

"Oh, baby!" Frank threw open the doors and stared at Rocky.

"Well, don't be upset. It was a mercy killing. He had a certain naïve charm, but so muscle." Rocky promptly flexed his massive bicep, much to Frank's pleasure.

Kayla stood in line with the other guests. Paul had passed her a wad of confetti with a wink and as she watched Riff and Magenta remove Frank's green gown, she had a good idea of what was coming. Sure enough, Frank linked his arm with Rocky's and Riff and Magenta pushed aside a wall that were actually two pink doors, revealing a darkened room with a huge bed. Frank led Rocky down the makeshift aisle while the guests chanted,

"Rocky! Rocky! Rah, rah rah!" Kayla joined in and threw her confetti over the pair. Frank caught her eye once more and winked at her once more. Then, the two vanished behind the doors of the strange suite and the rest of the guests began to exit the lab. Columbia had taken Brad and Janet out of the room, presumably to their own rooms in the castle.

"Don't worry about Columbia, Kayla." Kayla glanced up to see Magenta standing beside her. "She and Eddie merely had a fling, nothing more. She gets over men very quickly. And as for Eddie, he was so full of different drugs, it's a miracle he lasted as long as he did."

"Oh." Magenta grinned. "Listen, why don't you go take a bath, then meet me in my room. Columbia will be there too; we're going to be watching some… movies."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it, love."


	10. A gift and a Chance Encounter

**Ch. 10: A Gift and a Chance Encounter**

Kayla headed back to her room, savoring the silence now that the other guests had either left the castle or returned to their rooms. With a sigh, the seventeen-year-old opened the door and sat down on the end of her bed, pulling off her shoes. It had been a fun night and it was still young.

Kayla opened her armoire to get her pajamas, but instead noticed a large package with a note attached to it on the top shelf. Curious, she took it down and returned to sitting on her bed. She pulled off the note.

_Kayla,_

_You should wear this tonight. You'll look absolutely dazzling in it. See you later, darling._

_Love,_

_Frank_

Already blushing, Kayla pulled the thin tissue paper apart to reveal a beautiful nightgown that was fashioned to look like a kimono. It was a dark green with streaks of rich brown running through it; in a shop, it must have cost a fortune, only Kayla had no idea where Frank had acquired it. And now, it seemed, the lovely nightwear belonged to her.

_This is really beyond generous. I wonder… does he really _like _me or is he just being nice? Still, I'll have to think of a way to thank him._ Delicately draping her new nightgown over her arm, Kayla grabbed the rest of her thongs and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to be long; she didn't know what movies Magenta and Columbia were planning on watching, but Kayla knew that she didn't want to be late.

After bathing, Kayla stopped by her room to put her clothing back in her armoire. As she did, she caught sight of herself in a full-length mirror that had not been there earlier that day. She had only a second to ponder at frank's extreme generosity towards her before she fully realized that she was looking at her reflection.

Kayla had never thought of herself as particularly good-looking, but now looking at herself, she had to admit that she did look quite lovely. The kimono nightgown fit her perfectly and the colors made her eyes seem to glow. Her skin was also vibrant after having just been washed and her freshly shampooed and dried hair was gleaming.

_Wow, that's me._ Kayla grinned at herself; it was nice to be able to think she was pretty. Still, movies with Magenta and Columbia were apt to be more fun than staring at herself in the mirror, so Kayla headed through the halls, her slippered feet barely making any sound.

As she neared Magenta's room, she nearly bumped into Riff Raff, who was headed in the opposite direction. His eyes widened when they saw her and he smirked knowingly.

"The master had a feeling that would fit you," the stringy-haired servant said, gesturing at Kayla's nightwear. "It seems he was correct." Riff stared down the hallway, only to be halted by Kayla.

"Frank said you called my boss and got me a week off. I'm sorry David was so rude to you." Riff glanced over his shoulder.

"The whining of a grown man means nothing to me, Kayla."

"Still, thank you putting up with him." Riff paused.

"You're an odd girl, Kayla." A smile flitted across the handyman's face. "You have so much and yet, you work for your money. I admire that; not many people in your place would bother. Tell me, though, does work _fulfill_ you?"

"I… I don't know what you mean, Riff."

"Are you happy working? Does it make you feel happy to the point where you feel that you need nothing more in your life?"

"No. No, I… I don't think I've ever felt that way before," Kayla replied. But this wasn't true and she knew it; at one time in her life, she _had_ felt that happy. But even remembering that time in her life was painful.

"I see. Well, then, you'd best go along. Magenta and Columbia are expecting you."

"Thanks, Riff." Kayla gave him a small smile before continuing on her way. Riff raff watched her go, his eyes narrowed.

"The master will be interested in the fact that you haven't been fulfilled yet, Kayla. Oh, yes, _very _interested."


	11. An Interesting Show

**Ch. 11: An Interesting Show**

Kayla knocked on Magenta's door and it swung open almost immediately.

"There you are, Kayla. Come in." magenta was dressed in a revealing nightgown, fishnet stockings, and her damp hair flowed onto a towel she had draped over her shoulders.

"Whoa! Nice, Kayla!" Columbia piped up from the bed she was laying on.

"Thanks," Kayla replied somewhat shyly as she and magenta joined her. Kayla sat between the two as magenta slowly dried her hair and Columbia painted the maid's toenails.

"So, what are we watching?" Kayla asked. Magenta grinned and gestured at what looked like a red monitor. On the screen was a blue-tinted room where a figure was sleeping on a large bed.

"Brad's room," Columbia clarified, adjusting the Mickey Mouse ears on her head.

As Kayla watched, some one came rushing into the room and Janet's voice cried out,

"Oh, Brad! It's no good here! It'll destroy us!" Magenta and Columbia both screamed with laughter.

"He really nailed her voice," Columbia giggled.

"He? Is that…?"

"YOU!" Brad's indignant voice shouted from the screen. Frank's voice, heavily tinged with laughter, replied,

"I'm afraid so, Brad. But isn't it NICE?" Frank began kissing Brad's neck, only to be pushed off.

"Why you! What have you done with Janet?"

"Oh, nothing. Why, do you think I should?"

"Oh, Frankie! You liar, you!" Columbia playfully reprimanded.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked. Magenta answered.

"The Master posed as that ridiculous Brad and went to Janet's room. She found out almost immediately, but she still slept with him."

"She did?" Kayla turned back to the screen, where Frank was beginning to pleasure Brad. The seventeen-year-old shook her head.

"I can't believe those two."

"Why not?" Magenta seemed honestly confused.

"People like Brad and Janet are taught to wait until their wedding night to have sex. It's a lesson that's drilled into their heads the second they hit puberty. Even if they thought Frank was their significant other, they should have put up _some_ form of resistance. It's just how they're raised."

"Ahh, I see." Magenta tilted her head toward Kayla. "What are _your_ thoughts on the matter of sex, Kayla?"

Kayla paused. 'Well, I don't think that you necessarily need to wait until you're married. If you love some one and they love you and if you're both comfortable and ready, it's okay."

"A good view," the maid replied, switching the camera from Brad's room to the lab, which was presently empty.

"Have you had sex yet, Kayla?" Columbia asked. Kayla shook her head.

"I haven't found the right guy. So far, every male has either been a lecherous creep and an uptight snob." Columbia wrinkled her nose.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but maybe… hey, what's _she_ doing?" Kayla pointed to the screen, where Janet had suddenly entered the lab. She looked very torn up about something and Kayla had a feeling she knew just what the something was. Janet's attention was soon grabbed by Rocky's seemingly empty birth tank. But to Kayla's surprise, when Janet pulled up the red blanket covering the bottom of the tank, a slightly bruised rocky stood up. Janet looked surprised at first, but she quickly began tearing up her undergarment skirt and bandaging Rocky's hand. In response, rocky put his hand over hers and smiled. Janet's face suddenly broke into a surprisingly knowing and coy grin.

"Tell us about it, Janet!" Magenta and Columbia chanted before screaming with laughter. Kayla stared wide-eyed at the screen as Janet began tearing more and more of her clothing off until finally, she pulled Rocky on top of her and the two began making frantic love.

"Oh, my God. If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it."

"Believe it, Kayla!" Columbia crowed as she playfully pounced on Magenta. "Janet's gone over to the dark side!"

"Oh, man, is Frank gonna be furious!" Kayla couldn't help laughing at the thought of Janet getting into serious trouble with the master of the castle.

"I know, I know! She may not be a virgin anymore, but she's a long way from streetwise!"

"Rocky does belong to the Master," Magenta agreed. "But if Janet wants to find that out the hard way, I'm just fine with it."

"Me too!" Columbia giggled.

"Likewise!" Kayla responded. All in all, this was turning out to be a very interesting night.


	12. Dinner and an Upcoming Show

**Ch. 12: Dinner and an Upcoming Show**

Magenta switched off the monitor.

"Dinner should be ready soon, by the way. The Master won't have Rocky's birthday go uncelebrated."

Before either Columbia or Kayla could speak up, a man in a wheelchair suddenly came speeding into the room, circled the bed, and vanished. A few minutes later, the sound of a loud crash was heard.

"Um, who was that?" Kayla asked. Magenta stood up and stretched.

"Dr. Everett Scott. A rival scientist of the Master's. Ah, well, I should go set an extra place at the table. Five minutes, you two." Magenta left the room and Columbia and Kayla stood up.

"Should we change?"

"Nah, we're fine. Besides," Columbia looked Kayla up and down. "I think if Frankie gave you that gown tonight, he REALLY wants to see you in it."

"Alright. Shall we go, then?"

Both girls left the room and headed for the dining room. Once they entered, however, Kayla could feel the tension in the elegant room crawl over here.

Frank, now wearing a glittery satin top over his corset, was seated at the head of the table and looked furious. However, he waved Kayla over and gestured at the seat to his immediate left. Kayla sat down next to her host while Columbia sat down on Rocky's right. Brad sat across from Kayla and was himself looking angry, Janet looked ashamed, and Dr. Scott just looked uncomfortable. Kayla glanced over at Frank and though he didn't look at her, she felt his hand gently grasp hers under the table.

Magenta and Riff entered pushing a silver cart. Kayla felt Frank let go of her hand as he stood up and she quickly slid her napkin onto her lap. Magenta handed Frank an electric carving knife as Riff removed the cart's top, revealing a steaming chunk of browned meat.

_Is that a turnkey of some sort?_ Kayla wondered as Frank began carving the meat. Riff slipped up behind her and poured her some wine.

"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded and moved on. Considering it was a celebration, Kayla had no objection to drinking wine. Apparently, neither did Rocky, as he started to drink from his cup, only to have Frank angrily gesture with the knife at him. Kayla wasn't surprised; dinners like this usually warranted a toast of some sort.

Sure enough, when Frank was done carving, he picked up his own glass and said,

"A toast! To absent friends."

"To absent friends," everyone repeated. Kayla sipped the dark liquid and found it sweet. Definitely better than the minute tastes of champagne she'd had at her parents' parties.

"And, Rocky." Frank continued, setting down his glass. Riff and magenta began serving the meat as Frank put on a paper party hat. Smiling at Rocky, he began the traditional,

"Happy birthday to you." Everyone joined in, but Frank cut off Janet on the last verse with,

"Shall we?"

_He knows and he _is_ mad._ Kayla shot a glance at Janet, who looked even more downcast. _Serve you right._

Kayla cut a small bite of meat and ate it; it didn't taste like turkey at all. It didn't taste like any meat she had ever eaten, but it was quite tender. Whatever it was, it was good.

Rocky, meanwhile, had picked up his meat with his hands only to be shoved by Columbia. The muscle man grasped his fork like a dagger, speared the meat and resumed eating.

_Well, he _is_ only a few hours old._ Kayla knew that Frank would teach Rocky etiquette soon enough.

"We came here to discuss Eddie," Dr. Scott said, his voice thick with a German accent.

"Eddie?" Columbia cried. Franks aimed the knife at her, indicating that she should remain silent.

"That's a rather tender subject. Another slice, anyone?" Kayla, along with everyone sans Rocky, suddenly noticed what they were eating.

Columbia stood up. "Excuse me," she said politely. She exited the room and her loud cries were clearly heard. Kayla stood up.

"I'll go make sure she's okay." Frank gave her a nod and a slight smile and Kayla exited the room.

"Columbia?" she called. Her friend continued to sob and Kayla followed her to a small room a few feet away from the dining room. "Columbia!" Columbia was curled up on a couch. The room was decorated with pictures of Eddie and various motorcycle ads.

"This was his room. He showed up a few days before you did."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Columbia." The red-haired girl sat up and wiped her eyes.

"It's not that I fully loved him. It's just… why did he have to volunteer for that experiment? He knew he wasn't going to live through it!"

"Maybe that's why he volunteered. Maybe he didn't mind going out with a bang." Columbia sniffed.

"I just wish he'd…" A loud scream came from the dining room followed by a very angry Frank shouting,  
"HOW COULD YOU?"

"What's going on?" Kayla wondered. Columbia took a deep breath, seemingly composing herself.

"Let's follow them." The girls quickly scampered after the noise, leading them through a giant hole in the wall of Frank's lab. Riff, Magenta, and Rocky were there as well. The two servants were standing by their master, who was watching Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott with triumph. The three seemed to be stuck to the floor, but Frank, it seemed, wasn't done with them yet. Brad raised his fists in a pathetically weak fighting gesture and Frank nodded at magenta. The maid yanked on a switched "Medusa" and with a flash, Brad was turned to stone. Within seconds, Dr. Scott and Janet were statues as well.

"My God, I can't take any more of this!" Kayla started as Columbia stormed down to Frank and reprimanded him for not loving her. Frank listened to her, but when Columbia demanded that he chose between her and Rocky, Frank only nodded to Magenta. Another flash and Columbia was frozen.

"It's not easy having a good time," Frank murmured before glancing up at Rocky. He nodded and Rocky was turned into a statue. "Even smiling makes my face ache." He bit one of his fingers, clearly upset. Kayla stood stock still, as Frank asked his servants whether or not he should have split Eddie's brain with Rocky.

Magenta, on the other hand, had other issues on her mind.

"I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania, huh?"

_They're leaving?_ Kayla watched the scene unfold, feeling very cold all of a sudden. She barely heard the discussion below her as her thoughts raced.

_If they leave, that means I'll have to go home. I know it's what I have to do- I can't stay here forever- but I don't _want_ to leave. I love it here._

"Come!" Frank barked. "We are ready for the floor show." He waved Kayla over and the seventeen-year-old raced to join him in the elevator. Frank slammed the door and they began to descend.

Kayla could feel Frank's anger, but she was too curious not to speak.

"A floor show, Frank?"

"Yes, sweet Kayla," he replied in a much calmer tone. "I think a little fun is in order." He glanced down at her and smiled. "But first, come to my room. I want to talk with you."

_Author's note: Yes, everyone, the next chapter will be a love scene. But it was bound to happen, wasn't it? I'll try to get it up later today._


	13. Desires Fulfilled

**Ch. 13: Desires Fulfilled**

_Quick note: This is my first time writing a love scene, so if it seems a little rushed or awkward, I apologize. All the same, enjoy!_

Frank led Kayla to a pair of huge wooden double doors and flung them open, revealing a huge bed with a red quilt and pillows.

"Sit, please," Frank said. Kayla complied, perching on the end of the bed. Frank joined her with a sigh.

"Where did I go wrong with Rocky?" he lamented aloud.

"I don't think Rocky's the problem, Frank," Kayla replied softly. Frank turned to her, curiosity in his eyes. Kayla continued,

"Rocky's only been alive for a few hours; he doesn't understand restraint yet. And as for Columbia's outburst back there, she was just blowing off some steam, she's not really mad." Frank nodded, apparently understanding.

"If anyone's to blame, it's probably Janet. She not only had premarital sex when she was taught all her life not to, she cheated on her fiancée as well. Everything she believed was right, she went against. She did wrong, that's all there is to it."

"That she did. Tell me, darling, do you think _I_ did wrong?" Frank was smiling at Kayla.

"Actually, no. Janet should have said 'no,' even if it was Brad who came to her room. It's how she was raised."

"How were _you_ raised, Kayla?" Kayla looked down at her folded hands. She was silent for a while, then slowly, the words came out.

"My mom and dad stopped instilling morals in our family awhile ago. When I was really little, they were good parents, but once we got rich, everything just kinda flew out the window."

"Oh." Frank gently took Kayla's hand. "You don't want to talk about it right now, do you?" Kayla shook her head. "Then we won't."

"Thank you." Kayla wondered if Frank could hear her pounding heart. With her host so close, she felt like a piece of wax next to a flame.

"I heard from Riff that nothing has really made you happy, Kayla. Is this true?"

"More or less."

"What would you say if I told you that _I_ can make you happy?"

"I… I… I just want you to promise me that you won't abandon me." Kayla immediately bit her lip; that statement was _way_ to personal. But Frank reached out and brushed a lock of Kayla's hair behind her ear.

"I would never. If you truly want to stay here with me, darling, I will not send you away. Just say the words and you can stay."

"Will you keep me?"

"Yes." Frank leaned forward and kissed her and Kayla responded by kissing him back. She felt his hand reach around and caress her hair and savored the touch.

"I was right. You do look _amazing_ in that nightgown, darling. But I wonder…" Frank gave her a knowing smile and Kayla nodded. The two reclined on the bed; Kayla felt as though there electric sparks dancing through her veins. As Frank's gentle hands slowly removed the kimono, she thought,

_No one could ever know how wonderful this is. The books, the movies, they have it all wrong. Being with Frank like this, it's just… incredible._

"Frank," Kayla murmured softly.

"How gorgeous you are, sweet Kayla. So breathtakingly beautiful." Frank's lips were at the base of her neck and were slowly traveling downward. She felt them come into contact with her soft skin and began to gasp as his touch seemingly unlocked secret pleasure nerves that had previously lain dormant.

Frank's hands vanished from her hips and Kayla heard the sound of cloth sliding against skin. A few seconds later, Kayla felt his manhood at her now-damp entrance.

"This is my first time," she whispered as his lips traveled back up to her throat.

"I had a feeling, my darling." Frank slowly pushed his hips toward Kayla, slowly entering her. Kayla arched her back, wanting to be closer to her lover. She gave a little gasp as she felt something inside her give way, but there was only a little pain; nothing like the horror stories she'd heard from some of Lucy and Michelle's friends. Then, the pain passed and instead there was a soft, warm friction.

Kayla's breath came in short gasps and even Frank, an experienced lover, seemed to be slightly surprised. His hands roamed over her body, caressing her in places she'd never thought would make her feel like she was filled with fire.

"Oh, my sweet Kayla. Oh, how wonderful you are."

"Frank, this is…"  
"Enjoy it, love. Let the feeling flow through you." Frank's movements were in perfect timing with Kayla, who was surprised with her own vigor. She began to feel something building inside her, a powerful surge of pleasure that was coming forward like a tidal wave.

"Frank, I…"

"Let it come. Let yourself be fulfilled, my love!" Frank's lips came down on hers and as they did, the wave of pleasure inside Kayla broke and she cried out against his passionate kiss. At the same time, she felt his release inside her and felt the pressure of his lips on hers increase. For a few seconds, the two lovers remained joined together. Then Frank rolled off Kayla and pulled her to him.

"Are you certain that was your first time, my darling?" Kayla grinned at him.

"Couldn't you tell?" Frank tapped her nose.

"Yes, but you surprised me, sweet Kayla. You gave yourself over to pleasure with such passion; I think you were waiting for something like this."

"I was."

"Then answer me this: are you fulfilled?"

"Yes, I am." Kayla leaned against Frank's shoulder, basking in the warmth of his presence.

"Well, the night isn't over yet, Kayla. Shall we proceed to the floor show?"

"So long as we go together, yes."

"Then let's go."

_Two more chapters left, everyone. Just a heads up._


	14. Is This How It All Ends

**Ch. 14: Is This How It All Ends?**

Frank and Kayla made their way to the castle's basement. Kayla's eyes widened as she took in the stage and the seats facing it. She smelled the fresh aroma of chlorine and asked,

"Is there a pool here, Frankie?"

"Naturally. It wouldn't be a proper floor show if there wasn't a pool." The four statues- Columbia, Rocky, Brad, and Janet- were already on the stage. Frank led Kayla backstage where the statue of Dr. Scott was parked. Frank made his way over to a large closet; inside were layers upon layers of glittery corsets, garters, sleeves, feathery boas, lingerie, high-heeled shoes, and fish-net stockings.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Let's see now…" Frank had pulled a shopping cart over and was filling it with an assortment of clothing. "Kayla, love, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Over at the vanity table-" Frank pointed to his right "-you'll find the makeup we need. Just grab the white foundation, black eye shadow, and red lipsticks. I'll finish off each of our performers with a different color outline."

Frank headed back onstage to dress the statues while Kayla carefully gathered the assorted makeup and returned to her host's side. Frank, garbed in a black robe with a Chinese dragon on the back, had already finished dressing the statues and began to carefully apply each one's makeup. As he did, frank glanced over at Kayla.

"Hmmm… you're small and slight, but I'm certain we'll find something that will fit you."

"You mean I'm performing?" Kayla gasped.

"Well, you can join in with me if you want, but it's probably best if you had a similar look. Then again…" Frank paused and studied Kayla once more. "Perhaps it _would_ be best if you remained in that kimono. I doubt any other costume would ever do you justice, my darling. But some make-up won't go amiss."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

Frank grinned and gestured for Kayla to follow him. Kayla trailed behind him as he led her back to the vanity and motioned for her to sit down. Pulling up a stool, Frank gently cupped Kayla's face in his hands.

"I think we'll just highlight your features, Kayla. Close your eyes." Kayla did so, feeling Frank's hands and the touch of several different brushes on her face.

"There. Perfect!" Kayla opened her eyes and beheld her reflection. Frank had lined her eyes in black and brushed green glitter across her eyelids. Her lips were covered in blood-red lipstick and her entire face was covered with a bronze foundation, giving it a healthy glow.

"Gorgeous, as always," Frank murmured, kissing Kayla's neck. "Now, let's get the show rolling, shall we? I'll finish getting ready while those four are on-stage."

As she followed Frank to the stage's light controls, Kayla couldn't help but wonder what Riff and Magenta were doing. Come to think of it, where were the other guests who seemed to be permanent residents in the castle?

"Alright. You'll be working the lights until I call you out. And then…"

Kayla watched as each of the statues, de-Medusafied one by one, danced. Columbia seemed right at home, Rocky did alright for his first time, Brad was (as always) whimpering and Janet obviously had no problem with her current situation.

As the drums rolled, Kayla pressed the buttons Frank showed her and a large back curtain rolled up to reveal none other than Frank N. Futer himself. He was garbed in a red glittery corset, different color sleeves, black satin lingerie, fish-nets, and high-heeled shoes. A tiara was in his hair and his make-up, like Kayla, highlighted his fine features. Kayla gazed at him, enthralled, as he slowly descended a set of steps only to leap forward and the sound of a splash was heard. Sure enough, as she moved closer to look, Frank was floating on a tube in the heated pool. The others joined him, swimming over each other and making out. Dimly, Kayla thought she heard Dr. Scott's voice, but that didn't concern her. The music playing from the speakers had suddenly sped up and Frank took it in stride. He climbed from the pool, motioning the others to follow, where they started a kick line. This lasted for a few minutes, then, at long last, Frank waved over to Kayla, who rushed over to him. Grasping hands, the two danced wildly in the center of the stage while the others danced around her. Dr. Scott even made an appearance, his handicapped legs (now garbed in high heels and fish-nets) seemed to have a life of their own.

Kayla's head whirled as she and the others danced to the wild music. Her heart pounded and her felt like it was full of stars. This was living, truly living, and she never wanted it to stop.

A door slammed open and light flooded the stage. Everyone paused as Riff Raff's voice called out,

"Frank N. Futer, it's all over!" Kayla felt like ice was flooding her veins. In the doorway stood riff and magenta, both garbed in outfits that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Prepare the transit beam!" Riff said to magenta who grinned at him.

"Wait!" Frank called. "I can explain." Gesturing to Columbia, Rocky, and Kayla, who were grouped around him, Frank whispered something to each of them, Kayla's instructions being to go with Columbia.

"What's happening?" she asked in a whisper as Columbia trained a blue spotlight on Frank.

"I'm not sure. Look, just stay close, okay? I don't have a good feeling."  
"Me either," Kayla replied as Frank began a soft slow number most likely entitled, "I'm Going Home." Kayla felt her stomach plummet. So they really were leaving. But Riff and Magenta didn't look too generous at this point; what would happen to Columbia and herself now?

"How sentimental," Magenta commented, albeit sarcastically, when Frank had finished. But it was Riff's words that froze Kayla to the spot.

"You see, when I said 'we' were to return to Transylvania, I was referring only to magenta and myself. You are to remain here, in spirit. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion." Riff pointed a strange three-pronged instrument at Frank.

"Great heavens, that's a laser," Dr. Scott muttered. Hearing Riff affirm that his weapon was indeed a laser was enough for both Columbia and Riff. Columbia screamed and Riff whirled. A beam of bright red light shot from the laser and struck Columbia in the chest. She crumpled to the ground. Kayla raced to her side, but before she could go any further, Riff was pointing the laser at her.

"You're a good girl, little Kayla. Sending you back to your house now would be an act of cruelty. Allow me to end your pain." Kayla didn't have time to scream before the beam struck her. Her body felt hot, then cold. She tumbled into blackness. Her last thought was the memory of her and Frank dancing together on stage; she wanted to keep it in mind when she died.

_Ah, but there is still one chapter to go, my friends, and there _will_ be a sequel. I hope you'll like my ending; it may surprise you._


	15. A New Beginning

**Ch. 15: A New Beginning**

Kayla felt something warm and soft beneath her. But how was that possible? Wasn't she dead? She sensed something above her and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Rocky?" Rocky's face, now washed clean of makeup broke into a wide grin. "But how?"

"Rocky?" a familiar voice called. "Oh, she's awake!"

"Frank?"

"Come here, darling." Kayla felt Frank's hands slip under her head and shoulders, gently lifting her into a sitting position. Kayla rested against her host and lover.

"What… how?"

"Here, drink this, sweet Kayla. It'll help." The rim of a glass was set against her lips and the seventeen-year-old drank. A fiery liquid trailed down her throat and her surroundings came into a clearer focus. She was in a large room with several beds. Frank, now back in the outfit Kayla had first seen him in, was sitting next to her, holding her close and Rocky was standing off to her left, still smiling.

"A little hot Transylvanian rum usually helps if you've been struck by a stunning laser."

"Stunning laser? But I thought…"  
"Kayla!" Columbia, apparently suffering no ill effects, bounded over and perched on the foot of the bed. "Glad you're okay; you were out for awhile."

"But what's going on? Didn't Riff Raff kill us?"

"That's exactly what those three fools will think," Frank laughed. "Now no one will bother searching for us; no matter where we go from no on, we're safe." Frank gestured to the window. Kayla looked and felt her heart suddenly speed up. All she could see was a black velvet sky studded with twinkling stars.

"Master." Everyone turned to see Riff Raff, still in his strange sci-fi outfit, standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Riff Raff. How are the others?"

"Eager to return to Transsexual. We should be there in a few more hours." Frank nodded and Riff vanished once more. Kayla turned back to the window; all she could see was deep black space. Earth was no longer in sight.

"You didn't want to stay behind, did you, Kayla?" Frank looked a little concerned.

"No. No, my life back on Earth ended a long time before this."

"You know, you never told us much about your life, Kayla," Columbia said.

"Yeah, I tend to keep that quiet. But, I guess there's no harm in telling you now." Kayla took a deep breath.

"You see, my family wasn't always rich, but we weren't poor either. We just didn't have any real surplus money, that's all. My mom, dad, and I lived in a little cottage near the ocean. It was tiny, but I loved it.

"Then, when I turned five, two things happened. First, a relative on my father's side died and left us quite a bit of money. That alone would've been enough, but the company my father worked for started to do really well and all of a sudden, the employees were just raking in money. Next thing I knew, we had left our cottage behind and were living in a mansion."

"My goodness. Talk about luck," Frank noted.

"You could say that. But after awhile, we kinda ceased to be a family anymore. My mom and dad were always off partying and my sisters started doing whatever they felt like. I didn't want to end up like that, so I didn't party or drink and I got a job and earned my money."

"So, your parents just focused on having fun rather than being with you?" Columbia asked.

"Pretty much. They were always rushing off to a party or on vacation or something like that."  
"Were they enjoying themselves?" Frank asked.

"Well, they definitely liked the lifestyle, but they were always rushing off to the next thing, I don't think they ever found something that ever really made them happy."

"False pleasure," Frank affirmed.

"False pleasure?" Riff Raff had returned. "What are you saying, Master?" The servant looked startled.

"Kayla's parents were seekers of false pleasure, which makes _her_ a victim." Riff's eyes widened.

"I… see." Once again, he left. Frank chuckled.

"On Transsexual, false pleasure is something akin to child abuse, sweet Kayla." Columbia playfully punched Kayla's arm.

"Aww, looks like you're a victim. You must be glad to be here."

"More than you know."

"Well, that part of your life is over, my darling. You and Columbia, and Rocky will remain here with me. And once we return to Transsexual, there will be no trace of false pleasure ever again."

Kayla looked at Frank, Columbia, and Rocky. She knew that Magenta and Riff Raff as well as all the friends she had made in the castle would be with her from now till the day she died and the thought made her feel like she was filled with sunlight. At long last, Kayla had found absolute pleasure and like the people she now called family, she gave herself over to it.

`_Fin_

_Stay tuned for the sequel. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but you'll know it when you see it. Until then, see ya!_


End file.
